


feels the world settle

by noona96n



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Dialogue Light, Gods, Introspection, M/M, Magical Realism, Nuance, skippy timeline, thirsty yuzu is thirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: When Yuzuru jumps, Shoma can see a hint of tail twirling in the air around him. When Yuzuru lands, his skates look like claws more than feet. And when he smiles at the end of his program, Yuzuru's teeth are all sharp edges and too many and his eyes are a sliver of black against chocolate brown.Shoma thinks he's meant to understand something, but he isn't sure what it is.In which Yuzuru is a descendant of the Alligator God and he likes Shoma a bit too much. Shoma is just very confused about the alligators and the growling sounds that are always echoing in his ears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know what's going on with this fic tbh. I just woke up this morning and has this intense urge to write Yuzuru as a descendant of an Alligator God??? Like I've never seen an alligator before in real life but my mind was really _really_ specific with the detail of Yuzuru being a descendant of an Alligator God. There isn't even a god for Alligator though... There's only just a Crocodile God smh  
>  It doesn't make any sense and it's super fucking weird tbh and I apologize in advance  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shoma's POV

Yuzuru gets to the apartment complex Team Japan’s assigned to a bit after dinner. He’s dragging his luggage inside the figure skating common room when most of the figure skaters are gathered around and just talking.

Kaori’s the first to see him and she eagerly jumps off to help him with his bags. Keiji goes next and Shoma’s jolted out of his nap on the couch when his best friend and roommate is no longer there to keep him upright. He blearily looks at the commotion by the door and tries to make sense of what’s going on.

Shoma blinks twice and sits up when he sees alligators twisting and turning itself around Yuzuru’s ankles like they’re meant to be there. He frowns.

“Hi Sho-chan.” Yuzuru says with a fond smile tugging at his lips as he tugs off his gloves and approaches Shoma. The alligators follow Yuzuru as steps forward. Shoma looks up to frown at the older but lets him ruffles his hair and plays with his ear. When he looks down again, the alligators are gone. Huh.

Shoma rubs his eyes gingerly and gets up to go to bed. He really need to sleep if he's already seeing weird things like that.

-

It happens during dinner a couple of days after Yuzuru landed in South Korea and knows it wasn’t just his imagination the other day.

Shoma's just got let out of practice about half an hour ago, with an encouraging smile and soft praises from Mihoko for his clean skate. At that point, Shoma is content and all he can think about are nice warm shower and the softness of his Olympics bed. He got stop on his way to sleep by Keiji. And being the enthusiastic best friend and roommate that he is, Keiji drags Shoma out for dinner with him and a few other international skaters, stating international bondings and friendship as an excuse to get Shoma out of the room.

The dinner gang welcomes him with warm smiles and booming laughters like they expected him to be there all along. Shoma sits somewhere in the middle, sandwiched between Keiji and Nathan. Nathan is kind and familiar, his smirks quite a lot and tries to speak as slowly as he could to make sure that Shoma understands. He’s grateful for the effort and he try to socialize as best as he could. Mostly, Shoma just eats and tries to make sense of the international conversation going on around him with his minimal understanding of English. Shoma really needs to work on his English.

Suddenly, the atmosphere shifts and Shoma feels his world tilting on its axis as something slithers up his spin. He freezes in his seat, he's breathing comes out in uneven staccato and his food is entirely forgot between his chopsticks. He feels sharpness digging into the skin of his hip and a strange wetness nuzzling at the place where his ear and neck meet. Shoma tries to turn around and sees what's crawling up his back but there's a low snuffling sound right in his ear and Shoma is terrified.

Mirai, who's sitting opposite of him, looks over with concern when he suddenly just freezes in place and asks with accented Japanese "Are you okay?"

Shoma's attention turns to her. Does she not see, he wonders, and tries to breath properly. Mirai must've seen something in his expression because she grabs onto his hand and asks with seriousness "Shoma-kun? Are you alright?"

This returns Nathan's attention to Shoma, because the younger skater is looking at him strangely as he says "Hey man, are you alright?"

Shoma wants to nod and reassures them that yes, he's alright. But he isn't. He isn't. He has something on his back, emitting possessive growly noises, and no one can see or hear it. Does it even exist? Is it real? Is it just his imagination? Is he losing his mind?

And then Nathan puts a hand on the small of his back.

It further solidifies that whatever's digging its sharpness into his flesh and growling is not real. It can't be real. No one can see it, no one can hear it. Just Shoma. It’s all inside his head. It’s just his imagination. It has to be. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real and Shoma tries very very hard to breath and be normal and just forget about the digging sharpness and the wet growling sound right against his ear.

Nathan rubs his back slowly in a soothing manner and Shoma relaxes momentarily, leaning into the gesture of comfort. Just then. There's pressure against Shoma’s neck and he feels multiple sharpness pressing into the nape of his neck and the front of his throat; the entirety of his being. His entire neck feels hot and sticky and the possessive growling sound resonates throughout his body. Shoma's shaking and halfway into shouting when Keiji looks at him worriedly. Everything is silent for a moment and all Shoma can hear is the wet growling sound against the skin of his neck.

"Hey! Yuzu! Javi!" Maia shouts out of nowhere with an enthusiastic wave. Yuzuru comes into Shoma’s line of sight and the spell is broken. Shoma feels like he can breathe again. The sharpness still doesn't let up, but at least it’s not as digging as before. It's just there, just enough to let Shoma knows that it's there, that Shoma's within its clutch.

Keiji is still giving him a worried look but Shoma ignores him. Instead, he turns his attention to Yuzuru who's walking toward their table. Shoma catches Yuzuru's eyes as he sits down with Javier next to Maia on the other end of the table. The older's gaze is sharp and knowing and Shoma shudders.

"Are you alright Sho-chan?" Yuzuru asks, and despite being at the end of the table and speaking over excited voices, Shoma can hear the older’s word clearly. It feels as if Yuzuru's words are spoken right against the shell of his ears. He shivers and tries to nod as best as he could. Yuzuru smiles, seemingly satisfied. There are too many teeth inside his mouth and Shoma feels like he's stuck somewhere in the clutch of Yuzuru's piercing teeth.

-

Shoma’s giving an interview with the press when he feels something rough and leathery smacks against his calves. He tries not to frowns and subtly glances to the side to see what just smacked him. His breath catches and he stares momentarily when he sees rough, ridge edges on the back of Yuzuru’s back. He blinks twice and Yuzuru’s on his feet and laughing and smiling at the media.

-

Yuzuru is being weird. Well, at least he's weird around Shoma.

When speaking to Shoma, there's a rough timbre to his voice. Whether he's commenting on Shoma's program or teasing Shoma, Yuzuru's voice is perpetually pitched between a growl and a hiss. It's very strange, because Yuzuru is only like this with Shoma, and sometimes he's tempted to think that Yuzuru is angry at him. Or maybe he did something to displease Yuzuru. But Shoma's certain he didn't do anything to warrant anger or displeasures from his sempai.

Also, Yuzuru smiles at him and laughs at him like it is normal. Because it _is_ normal. Shoma didn't do anything. And Yuzuru isn't one to hide his feelings, always has his emotions on display, so Shoma _knows_ nothing is wrong. And Shoma thinks it's all in his head, but he’s absolutely that the tone of voice he hears when Yuzuru talks with him is true. And Yuzuru's laughter, when he laughs it is high pitched and contagious and Shoma always finds himself laughing along with him. But from time to time, when Yuzuru's attention shift to him mid laugh, the vocal range of his laughter drops low and rhythmatic into a bellow. It sounds deep and rough and it makes Shoma shivers.

Sometimes, Shoma thinks he’s losing his mind.

-

Shoma tells Keiji about Yuzuru's weirdness the night before the short program. Keiji puts down his book and looks at Shoma funnily. He asks "How so?"

Shoma hums to the low grunts thumping inside his ears. The grunting and growling is a permanent fixture inside his ears now no matter where he goes. Sometimes, it is loud and angry, sometimes it's low and soft, sometimes is wet and hot and possessive, sometimes it is just there to keep Shoma company with his thoughts.

He replies "I think Yuzu-kun's talks to me differently.”

Keiji raises a brow in skepticism and Shoma elaborates “It feels like he's growling or grunting when he’s talking to me. And his laughs are unusally deep and rough."

Keiji laughs from his bed across the room and says coyly "You sure it isn't your crush on Yuzuru playing tricks on you, Sho-chan?"

Shoma squints his eyes in displeasure and huffs. He turns onto his other side and shows Keiji his back. The older laughs louder and coos at how ‘adorable’ Shoma is being. Shoma pouts to himself and continues to ignore Keiji. And after a while, the older skater says thoughtfully “But Yuzuru is kinda weird around you lately.”

This catches Shoma attention and he turns back to look at Keiji. He exclaims “Right?”

Keiji laughs and bunches up a tissue before throwing it at him. He looks at Shoma knowingly and tells him “You’re also very weird around him kid.”

Shoma looks at him quizzically and Keiji laughs again before returning to his book.

-

"Yuzuru Hanyu of Japan!" The commentator claims excitedly and Shoma is momentarily distracted from his red bouncing ball. He stands there, frozen in front of the television, and watches as Yuzuru gets into his starting position. It's beautiful and elegant and Shoma finds himself admiring Yuzuru like he's fourteen years old and clamoring for a spot on the podium just so he can stand next to Yuzuru.

The first note of the music bellows and everything settles around Shoma. Everything is calm and quiet and right. There's no growl echoing inside his ears, only the sound of Yuzuru's short program music and the scrapping of his skate against the ice like Shoma is actually there in the rink right next to him. And when Yuzuru jumps, Shoma can see a hint of tail twirling in the air around him like it's an extension of himself, dancing to the music and cutting the air around him to make ways for the king. When Yuzuru lands, his skates look like claws more than feet with how precisely they grip the ice. And when he smiles at the end of his program, Yuzuru's teeth are all sharp edges and too many and his eyes are a sliver of black against chocolate brown.

Shoma thinks he's meant to understand something, but he isn't sure what it is.

-

After Yuzuru, it is Nathan. Shoma can hear gossips echoing in the corridor outside the warm up room. He might not have enough grasp of English to understand what they're saying, but from the disappointing tone of voice, Shoma can tell they are not saying very nice things. Shoma doesn't think Nathan deserves this kind of slander. He's still young, and he has potentials. He shouldn't be having this much pressure and expectations on his shoulders.

-

After Nathan, it is Mikhail. And it is fall, after fall, after fall.

The staffs are gossiping, and Shoma thinks they're saying that Yuzuru cursed the ice after he left. Two skaters had fall repeatedly when skating after him. They wonder if Shoma will be alright.

Mihoko smiles at him, warm and encouraging as always. She says "You'll do great Shoma. No matter what happens, we'll be proud of you."

Shoma nods and steps onto the ice. The growling noise is back inside his head, this time it sounds pleased and encouraging, and Shoma feels the world settle arounds him as he gets into his position.

-

“What do you mean I’m weird around Yuzu-kun?” Shoma asks the night after their short program. It’s been bugging Shoma all day.

Satoko looks at him like he’s a lost puppy and pats his arm gently. Shoma looks at her, confused. She says “Oh Shoma-kun.”

Shoma is very very confused.

-

The next morning, Shoma wakes up to see an alligator lying and humming on top of him??? He’s about to scream but the alligator nuzzles its snout against Shoma’s chin before opening its mouth to bite Shoma at the neck and Shoma is awake for real this time.

It’s all very weird and unsettling and the feeling of wetness follows Shoma onto the ice.

-

Shoma knocks Boyang off the podium and Yuzuru smiles at him proudly, teeth sharp. Shoma lightly hugs Boyang and pats his back consolingly. There’s a warning sign going off at the back of his head as the growling turns into a hostile hiss. Shoma pushes away from Boyang and stares. The other skater pats him back and congratulates him. It’s half-hearted and his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes but Shoma understands.

He walks up to Yuzuru with a timid smile and the older pulls him into a hug. It’s tight and possessive and brief, but Shoma can feel the warmth of Yuzuru’s hands lingering on his back and Yuzuru’s breath against his ear. The growling settles into a rhythmic hum and Shoma finds himself settling as well.

-

Yuzuru puts his hands on Shoma’s head. It’s warm and right and Shoma smiles, looking up at Yuzuru from under his lashes. Yuzuru smiles back, wide and gentle and this time the number of teeth is just right. He looks at Shoma meaningfully and says “Congratulations Sho-chan.”

Shoma wonders if Yuzuru will ask him to do the wedding pose with him again.

He didn’t.

Shoma tries not to be disappointed.

-

When Yuzuru adjusts the meddle’s strap around his neck before the interview with Nobu and Shoma feels sharpness digging into his neck. He glances down to see Yuzuru settling his fingers delicately against the skin of his neck. Yuzuru’s digits are soft and knowing, they aren’t like the sharp edges that latch themselves onto Shoma’s neck so possessively.

He looks up at Yuzuru to see the older’s lips quirk up in a small smile. Shoma finds himself mirroring that smile despite still being too sleepy to function properly. The growling settles into soft purring and Shoma feels warmth washes over him.

-

“You two are so obvious it’s cringey and hilarious how you both still don’t get it.” Keiji comments after he looks up from his phone. Shoma shifts his attention from his own device and makes a question noise at his friend. Keiji rolls his eyes and rolls onto his belly to get closer to Shoma. He shoves his phone into Shoma’s face and rewinds the video.

 _“He’s more like a puppy to me than a little brother.”_ Yuzuru laughs, his voice is a bit growly and playful, and Shoma finds himself laughing along with Yuzuru again. He doesn’t really remember the interview much to be honest. Shoma was bleary with sleep and the soft growly humming noise in the back of his head doesn’t help much. He thinks he fell asleep somewhere along the way and Nobu had to wake him up.

 _“He’s my cute… well he’s not_ mine, _”_ Yuzuru says. He sounds desperate, his voice is deep and baritone like he’s grunting, _“it’s not like I have control over him, he’s rather free to do whatever he wants to do.”_ It’s like Yuzuru’s growling and Shome’s jittery. He finishes off with a voice that’s rough around the edge _“In all seriousness, I’ve known the effort he puts into skating since we were really young, I genuinely think it’s so incredible that he is producing his successes now.”_

And oh, suddenly it makes sense. At least it makes sense to Shoma. Some sort of sense. The growling, the hisses.

Shoma’s trying hard not to smile in the video and look too smitten, and he, the real life Shoma, inclines his head to the side. Is this what Keiji meant when he said Shoma’s weird around Yuzuru?

He gets up onto his feet and Keiji lifts a curious brow at him. Shoma tells him breathlessly “I’m going to find Yuzu-kun.”

There are two alligators by the door, they’re there to lead Shoma to wherever Yuzuru is right now. Shoma doesn’t know how he knows, he just does.

-

It turns out Yuzuru’s at the practice rink, skating his gala step sequences with Javier. As if he knows that Shoma is there at the board, he breaks out of his concentration and turns his attention to Shoma.

The growling settles for a moment before it intensifies when Yuzuru skates over to him with purpose. Shoma finds himself breathless when Yuzuru comes to a stop in front of him. He opens his mouth to say something, anything.

Yuzuru tilts his head to the side in confusion. The noises inside Shoma’s head is a jumbled mess of growling and hissing and purring, like it doesn’t know what it’s doing, what’s gonna happen.

Shoma puts his hand on Yuzuru’s gloved ones on the railing and says “Yuzu-kun, it doesn’t really make much sense, but please stop growling.”

Yuzuru makes a sharp grunting noise at the back of his throat and laces his fingers with Shoma’s. He smiles and says “Okay.” And the world rearranges itself around the both of them.

(“Finally!” Javier shouts from the middle of the rink and Yuzuru’s laugh. It’s low and wet and possessive and instead of finding it strange, Shoma feels loved and cherished.)

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a messTM lol  
> Also, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING MY THESIS WHAT TF AM I DOING WRITING OBSCURE SHIT LIKE THIS
> 
> oh and I have a [twitter ](https://twitter.com/noona96n) now, hmu fam <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a year later and i finally update yuzu's pov  
> enjoy?

Yuzuru doesn't know when he stops thinking of Shoma as his adorable little kouhai that deserved to be coddled 25/8 and starts thinking of him as a beautiful young man with sex appeal and gorgeously distracting curves.

It's not like Yuzuru's never seen Shoma before. He did. They did shows together and competed in the same competitions numerous times, and that meant frequently sharing changing rooms. But he never looked, never actually  _ see _ . Shows and competitions are always jam-packed and everyone's hurrying around the changing room to get ready, and Yuzuru is no exception to it even if God is on his side. So he's always hurrying along as well; changing into his costume, tying his skates and then he's off. He sees a sliver of skin here and there, but he never actually  _ look _ . He knows it's a dangerous territory he's treading; but once he sees it, the thighs, the butt, the beautiful arch of his back, Yuzuru just  _ can't stop _ . Shoma is right there in front of him looking like a full course meal, skating on the ice with such joy and concentration on his face. He wonders what it would feel like to have that look of focused on him.

Shoma jumps and Yuzuru can see the curve of his torso straining deliciously. He spins and Yuzuru notices how beautiful and graceful his limbs have become. And god, when he drops into a cantilever. Yuzuru cannot take his eyes off of him. His legs split sinfully wide and his thighs strain to keep him in position. And his  _ butt _ . The muscles there are pulled so tight, Yuzuru wonders how firm it is if he's to grab it like that.

How will Shoma react, Yuzuru wonders. Would he blush? Would he stutter? Would he moan?

Yuzuru swallows, feeling hot and nervous.

Yuzuru can hear the blades of Shoma's skates scrap the ice pleasantly when he comes to a stop a few meter away to speak with Mihoko. His face is pink from exertion and the cold, his chest rises and falls rapidly. Yuzuru can't help himself; he looks, he admires, and he finds himself short of breath with how  _ beautiful _ Shoma is.

Yuzuru's mouth goes dry with that realization and he takes a sip from his water bottle.

He wonders if him drinking his water is gonna make the break looks legit. He doubts it helps, he's been 'resting' for a while now. And, as if on cue, Javier skates over to stop next to him by the board with a knowing look on his face. Yuzuru groans and caps his water bottle, before turning his attention away from Shoma. Javier chuckles, takes a swing from his own bottle and pokes at Yuzuru's middle teasingly. Tracey laughs softly at their childishness.

Yuzuru stares after him stonily and tries not to pout. The older skater gestures toward his cute little charm bracelet and oh, Yuzuru must be doing it again, the Evil Eye thing. He blinks twice and goes back to skating and tries not to get distracted by Shoma again.

(He's mostly successful.)

-

"You're very different, and  _ very _ obvious, when it comes to Shoma." Javier comments. Yuzuru nearly has a heart attack because it's right after Yuzuru talked to Shoma about his free skate. He turns around to see if Shoma caught whatever Javier said. He seems to be in the middle of smiling at Mihoko. Thank god.

Javier snickers as he walks them both back to the changing room. Yuzuru swats his arm playfully and glares. Brian and Tracey are close behind, but their coaches give them privacy when their conversation is more Japanese than English.

Yuzuru hums thoughtfully, turning Javier's words over in his head.

"How so?"

"There’s this  _ look _ in your eyes, it’s… not exactly subtle." Javier replies, like it's obvious, and Yuzuru's head tilts to the side in thought. He continues "And the way you speak of him is…  _ too _ fond."

At that, Yuzuru blushes and he's tempted to think that Javier is teasing him, but the tone of his voice is the same. There's no playful lilt to it. Well, he might be obvious, but maybe not enough since Shoma still hasn't catch up on Yuzuru sneaking glances at him and his gorgeous bums.

Javier laughs like he knows what's going through Yuzuru's mind. He probably does; gypsy magic or no, Javier is too close a friend to not know what Yuzuru's thinking about. He pats Yuzuru on the arm lightly in a consoling manner and says with a smile "Shoma-kun's a smart kid, he’ll realize soon enough."

-

Yuzuru understands precisely how  _ obvious _ he is when it comes to Shoma when he goes to dinner with the skaters that evening.

He enters the restaurant to see Shoma squished between Keiji and Nathan. Shoma seems startled for a moment and freezes in place like a deer caught in the headlight. How adorable, Yuzuru thinks.  Then Mirai's touching her fingers to the back of Shoma's hand and Yuzuru frowns. Nathan's talking to him and he seems so flustered. Beautiful, Yuzuru thinks. But the dark and hungry part of Yuzuru wants to be the one to put that expression on Shoma's face. He wants Shoma to only look like that in front of him; eyes wide, mouth parted and cheeks flushed pink.

But then Nathan must have done something because Shoma is relaxing, the tensed strings in his muscles go laxed. Yuzuru spies Nathan's hand around Shoma's back and his pupils narrow into sharp, spiteful slits.

"Yuzu," Javier starts "you're hissing."

Oh.

He is.

Yuzuru clears his throat and walks faster toward the table. Maia calls out for them and Shoma turns his attention toward Yuzuru and Javier. Their eyes catch briefly and Yuzuru feels the angry rumbling inside his chest settles. It turns soft and satisfied and everything becomes clear when Shoma replies his question with a soft, timid smile.

-

Oh.

-

Yuzuru is not a jealous creature by nature. Nor is he possessive. But when it comes to Shoma, those traits present themselves in the tone of his voice and paints his face with vicious anger.

And people  _ notice _ .

Satoko is the first to call him out on it. Apparently, Yuzuru's scaring Kaori with his face. But of course she didn't put it as nicely. Instead, she says "Yuzu-kun, you're scaring Kaori with your snarling and glaring. She's not going to steal Shoma-kun away.  _ No one _ ’s gonna steal Shoma-kun away. So please stop. Also, it makes you look ridiculous." 

And she says it over a cup of early morning tea as Kaori pokes at Shoma's cheeks, soft and puffy from sleep. Shoma's absolutely adorable like that and Yuzuru makes a pleased gurgling sound that turns into a growl when Shoma giggles, grabs Kaori's hands and looks at her dreamily. Satoko sighs with the exasperation of an auntie and looks at Yuzuru with judgement. She says pointedly "Not gonna steal your man."

Yuzuru pouts and turns around to rinse his cup to hide his blush.

-

When Shoma steps onto the ice, Yuzuru feels the storm cloud dissipates from inside his head. Everything clears up and he breathes in slowly, steadily; like it's his first breath of fresh air. Shoma gets into position and Yuzuru hums, soft and appreciative and feels himself falling and falling and falling.

The first beat of Shoma's music drops and Yuzuru can feel the pleasant scrapping of Shoma's blades right against his ribcage like broken butterfly wings.

Yuzuru has never been more proud.

-

Shoma ends up knocking Boyang off the podium and Yuzuru literally cries a river. He can hear Javi laughing at his expense but he doesn't care. He's so proud of Shoma his heart is about to  _ burst _ . His chest is tight and coiling and his lips wish they could shower Shoma with praise and kisses. Mostly kisses. He wants to kiss Shoma. Hug him tight and drown him with affection.

Except he can’t.

Because Boyang’s hugging Shoma. Boyang’s hands are spread across the expanse of Shoma’s back, congratulating in manner. Friendly and unassuming. Nothing to be jealous about, Yuzuru tells himself. They’ve hugged before, he tells himself some more. And the deeper, darker part of his mind latches onto that and scream  _ THEY’VE HUGGED BEFORE _ . His mind frays on the edge with that realization. It’s vicious and ugly and it scares Yuzuru that he is capable of such a possessiveness. 

By the time Shoma detangles himself from Boyang, Yuzuru’s simmering with heat right under his collar. He pulls the younger man tight into his embrace, hand possessive and low on the small of Shoma’s back. Yuzuru feels the simmering dull and he pulls Shoma into one last hug before he leaves the green room and allows Shooma to breathe. 

-

The next person to sit him down and talk about his GLARINGLY OBVIOUS and DEFINITELY  _ NOT _ SUBTLE attraction to Shoma is Keiji. Granted, Keiji probably noticed him being jealous and possessive since way before but never actually confronted him about it. And by way before, Yuzuru meant probably even before Yuzuru realizes his feelings toward Shoma. Keiji's perceptive like that. And by confront, Yuzuru meant Keiji invades Yuzuru's room, puts on his poker face and his sharp smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes and says "Sit." like he's the owner of the room, and not Yuzuru.

And Yuzuru sits, obedient. Yuzuru is a descendant of a God, and yet, here he is, being bullied into doing things by a mere mortal.

“It has come to my attention, and the attention of  _ many other _ , that you are more than a bit in love with Shoma.” Keiji says diplomatically and Yuzuru groans. 

“Why does everyone and their mother are suddenly aware of this? I only just realise it myself!” 

“You are not subtle, Yuzu.” Keiji replies. 

"Well, it's clearly not obvious enough since Shoma still haven't notice!" Yuzuru shrieks, frustrated, his teeth sharp and pointy. He has no intention to be a petulant child but frustration gets the best of him at times, especially when it comes to Shoma and his oblivious tendency.

Keiji looks at him thoughtfully "Shoma is a dumb kid when it comes to stuff like this."

Yuzuru nods along solemnly, wallowing in his suffering. Keiji looks thoughtful for a while before he perks up and says mischievously "Maybe I can do something to help..."

Keiji suddenly becomes Yuzuru’s favorite person in the whole wide world.

-

Later, when Yuzuru whine about it at Javier, the older asks with an exasperated giggle "How does Shoma still not realize?" 

Yuzuru groans into the croak of his arms. Javier’s supposed to coddle him and offers words of encouragement, not laughs at his expense.

"Also, didn't you tell me that Keiji-kun will help?" Javier continues teasingly "Maybe Shoma-kun isn't just interested in you, Yuzu."

Yuzuru pouting turns into a glare, and Javier laughs, tapping at the small painted eye on his bracelet. He sing-songs "Your curse doesn't work on me, Yuzu."

"I wasn't trying to curse you Javi!" Yuzuru whines.

"Like how you weren't trying to curse the ice after your short program?" Javier asks with a cheeky smile and Yuzuru groans again. He pouts "You know I don't have perfect control. I didn't mean to do  _ bad _ ."

"I know, I know," Javier says with understanding "but it was still to watch. Nathan fell, Mikhail fell. They all messed up very badly. I was afraid that Shoma-kun would too. Thank god he did great though, huh?"

Yuzuru smiles proudly, as if Shoma's achievement is also his own. His chest puffs up with pride and he exclaims "Of course he did great, he has the power of Gods and Anime on his side!"

Javier laughs, head thrown back, at the ridiculousness of it. He smirks and comments knowingly “Of course God is on his side, you love him after all."

Yuzuru pouts and glares after Javier again, and this time, he does use the Evil Eye curse on Javier. It's mostly unsuccessful because of Javier's gypsy charm. Javier laughs and Yuzuru pushes of the board, setting up to skate his step sequence. He’s here already, might as well get some practice in. Let Javier has his fun.

And that's when he feels it; gentle and quiet, a tug at his heartstring, demanding his attention. Something so soft yet so incredibly powerful, it can only be Shoma. So he turns his attention to where it wants to be, at the board. And there he is… Shoma is standing with his chest heaving and face flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

Yuzu skates toward him immediately, excitement burning bright against his ribcage uncontrollably. Yuzu cocks his head to the side, considering. Shoma looks absolutely beautiful like this, flushed and out of breathe.

Then Shoma puts his hand over Yuzu’s on the board and looks at Yuzu with determination but he says “Yuzu-kun, it doesn’t really make much sense, but please stop growling.”

Yuzu breathe in sharply because Shoma  _ finally understands _ . His chest is so full he’s about to burst from this happiness. He laces their fingers together and smiles down at Shoma before he complies demurely like the lovesick puppy that he is "Okay."

Shoma looks at him with a soft, shy smile and Yuzuru's heart stutters for a moment, flowers blooming inside his chest. Everything suddenly becomes clear and right and Yuzuru feels his life rebuilding itself around Shoma, eager and possessive. And all Yuzuru can think about is mine, mine,  _ mine _ .

(He hears Javier shouts something teasingly along the line of ‘Fucking finally!’ but he’s too happy to reprimand the older for cursing so crudely.)

(Also, Yuzuru will personally make sure that Keiji gets all the bubble tea he wants for the rest of forever.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/noona96n) to get updates on my new fic  
> talk to me my darlings, i don't bite <3

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/noona96n) or [curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/noona96n) if that's more of your thing  
> follow my [twitter fic account](https://twitter.com/noona96nwrite) for updates and rants about my fics


End file.
